1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an educational book whose leaves have apertures allowing interaction between one graphic information set contained on rotatable elements attached to a reference page and a second graphic information set contained on the apertured pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of books have used apertured pages which allow interaction between information contained on the apertured pages and information contained on a reference page. Many of these books have informationally incomplete apertured leaves which refer to and have in common an object or primary graphic information. The object or graphic information are visually aligned with the leaf apertures and merely supplement or complete the information contained on the leaves. One example of these "complete the page" books is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,751 to Baller. The Baller device, through cutouts or apertures on the pages, allows an object or figure to appear in a different environment or setting. The object is aligned with and threaded through the apertures in such a manner that as the pages are turned, the object is pulled through the aperture of the turned page into alignment with the aperture of the following page.
Another example of a "complete the page" book is U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,921 to Wagner which discloses a picture book having on its apertured leaf incomplete pictures or designs. These pictures are completed by a design in relief on the cover of the book visible through the apertures of the leaves.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,660 to Gove which discloses multiple sheet stationery in which the address data appears on a statement and is visible through an apertured cover letter sheet superimposed on the bill.
Still another example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,757 to Gella which discloses, in one embodiment, a book with components of graphical information fixed to the rear surface of the first page and to the front surface of the last page and having apertured pages therebetween. The apertures are aligned with the components of graphical information on the first and last page to convey to the reader a graphical message combining information on the first and last page with the information on the apertured leaves aligned therewith.
Other books have disclosed an arrangment by which information is successively and cumulatively exposed to view through leaf apertures as the reader progresses through the apertured leaves of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,319 to Waisgerber discloses such a book in which discrete specimens are successively and cumulatively exposed to view. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,581 to Kamstra and a second embodiment of Gella aforementioned further discloses such a book in which graphic information is continually or progressively made visible through the apertures of the leaves for interaction with information contained on the leaves and juxtaposed with respect to the aperture. On all three patents, the graphic information viewed through the leaf apertures may not be varied relative to nor controlled by information contained on the leaf apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,287 to Jonesi discloses a system using apertures to form the outline of a character or figure. A guide member is provided with small openings arranged to form the outline of a figure and is superimposed over a marking surface so that a series of dots forming the outline of the character can be impressed on the marking surface through the openings. With this system, information contained on the guide is passed on and not supplemented by information visually aligned with the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 730,859 to Austin utilizes a series of superimposed apertured leaves to expose different portions of a reference object through said apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,895 to Joyce utilizes a series of superimposed apertured leaves to give a unified view of the whole or assembled reference object. On both patents, the outline of the object of interest may not be varied but only progressively disclosed or assembled by successive superimposition of the other apertured leaves in the book.
None of the above prior art references disclose a booklet utilizing apertured leaves which allow interaction between information contained on the apertured leaves and information contained on a reference leaf or leaves in which the information contained on the reference leaf or leaves may be varied in accordance with instructions contained on the apertured leaves.